TheeLoreMaster Story Concept Reserves
by TheeLoreMaster
Summary: Here's some cool ideas I thought of. I'm posting the idea outlines to at least have them out of my head so they don't distract me too much. But you can choose to read them over and let me know if you want to see me write them, or write them yourself.


Hello to whoever is reading this! This "story" will simply be posting grounds for story concepts that have been rolling around in my head. Anyone can pick them up and try to write the stories themselves if they want.

So, this first one is a bit of an odd one for what I've had running around in my mind from time to time, but it's the one I've come up with most recently, and the story concept that I want to do second most right now (not including the one I'm currently writing on the list.)

I was trolling around on the Percy Jackson fandom, searching random keywords or characters to try and find something interesting I haven't read before, since I've read a lot. And as I was doing so, it caught my eye that there was a surprising amount of Fem!Percy stories. Most of them seemed to be garbage where it was just a couple genderswaps, but mostly the same re-hashed plot. But…I asked myself, "What if we were to do more?"

It was at that time that I remembered one of my current favorite series on Youtube. MasakoX's 'What If?' series, where he makes a small change to the dragon ball world by asking the question "What If?" and it has a rippling impact. Specifically, the "What if Goku was female?" string of videos. The impact he proposed made sense and was greater than I could've imagined. So I applied that line of thinking to what could happen if Percy Jackson was female.

The results (when combined with my inclination to extended epics) were a story that I really wanted to write. The first changes would've begun before the first book is started, due to some differing interactions with Gabe, as well as possibly changes with Percy's early schooling life (maybe not in the constant transfer between schools, but perhaps in Percy's ability to make friends and such.) It could end up with a strained relation between Percy and Grover if we account for the fact that during elementary school, kids tend to befriend their own gender more than the other one.

Skipping over the first book, there's also a potential shift in the timeline with Circe's. Imagine this-Percy and Annabeth arrive at Circe's but they're both treated well. However, they have a quest to get to. They manage to leave Circe's not only without incident, but also with a couple extra gifts, or maybe even a little training on how to use the mist. Or maybe they see Reyna and her sister there, and perhaps even take the two off the island with them. Perhaps they even visit back later to learn more when the war is reaching a desperate time.

Following that, there'd be an entirely different dynamic with the hunters in the third book which could even result in something as far as changing who lives and dies in the quest. That would depend on the writer.

It isn't until we get closer to Percy's 16th birthday that the main inspiration for this story really begins though. To abbreviate what really had me excited, it goes something like this-Percy ends up joining the Hunters of Artemis. This isn't necessarily to put off the process or anything, but because she believes that the Hunters of Artemis are the best fighting unit Olympus has, and they will have amongst the most important parts in the upcoming war. She wants to be on the frontlines, putting herself at as much risk as possible for the sake of defending others. She also wants the training and blessing that being a part of the group would entail. On top of this, Nico dies sometime during the Battle of Manhattan.

At this point, with the Percy and Thalia (as well as Bianca if she ends up living past the third book) being unaging, and Nico being dead, the Titan War enters full swing without anybody for the great prophecy to apply to. There's Jason of course, but A-The Greeks don't know he exists, and B-I like the idea that since the Greek aspects of the gods are older than the Roman ones, he automatically does not qualify for the line "A Half-blood of the eldest gods".

At this point, Kronos is forced to retreat after the Battle of Manhattan, but he doesn't die there and also overcomes Luke's body. He retreats to other parts of the world where he begins conquering mortals and enforcing Titan worship to gain massive amounts of battle, and the Titan War goes from a few battles to a full-blown bloody war.

This is the easy and fun part. Trying to decide how the war ends would be the pain. Personally, I like the concept that the Titan War ends with the Great Prophecy going unfulfilled, having actually been relevant to some event that is still an unknown distance in the future (maybe the second giant war? Who knows?). But if somebody else wanted to take up this story idea, it would be possible to have the war draw out until an entirely new half-blood appears, or to have Thalia and or Percy end up resigning from the hunters to end the war. This is just the concept skeleton that I came up with.

Pairings could be whoever the author of the story wants. If it were me, it'd definitely end up being a lesbian pairing. The reasoning for that is simple. I like to try to put myself into the head of the main character as I write, and think from their perspective. But I'm, a guy, and I like girls, so I'm able to write the main character writing a girl much better than I can write them liking a guy, regardless to what gender the main character is. That's simply how I am. Of course, there's also Percy being a part of the Hunters to.

Anyways, there's the basic structure to the first idea that's been floating around my head lately. Let me know if any of you would be interested in reading it if I were to write it. Or if you guys want to try it out for yourselves!

Bye!


End file.
